


Change of Pace

by AceSparkleGirl



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Established Relationship, F/F, Making Out, Public Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 01:58:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10584042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceSparkleGirl/pseuds/AceSparkleGirl
Summary: The best thing about dating your best friend is that nobody questions it if the two of you slip into the girl’s changing room with two armfuls of clothing.





	

The best thing, Kaede decides, about dating your best friend, is going shopping. Clothes shopping in particular, really- because nobody questions two girls ushering themselves into the same dressing room with two armfuls of various articles of clothing.

 

This, at least, is the thought in her mind as she carefully drags her girlfriend behind her by her free hand, balancing some ridiculous amount of clothing in the other.

 

It’s not as though she’s oblivious to Maki’s apparent distaste for the situation, however- she can tell so clearly by the way she’s got her cheeks puffed out as though she was offended by the sheer aspect of changing rooms. However, she makes no effort to resist going further, and that much is strikingly obvious as Kaee opens the door and tugs Maki in without second thought, fingers loosening at once from around her wrist in order to pull the door behind her. She hears Maki claim that they're  _ in _ , and she nods in agreement. 

 

With a click, it closes, and it's then that her hand moves up to turn the little lock before she reaches up to hang the clothes in her arms. 

 

“Well!” She turns to Maki with a smile, taking her clothes and hanging them beside her own. “What do you say we try these on?” Clapping her hands together, she hums before she reaches carefully for a shirt, but she’s stopped by Maki’s hand over her own.

 

“What are we doing?”

 

Kaede blinks dumbly, head tilting to the side before she hums softly and smiles. “What do you mean?”

 

“We could have gotten two separate rooms. There were other empty ones. It isn’t like we-”

 

“It’s more fun this way!” Kaede chirps, successfully cutting her off. It’s a surprise that it actually shuts Maki down, but aside from that, she grins. The idea of trust was something that had taken longer than expected, but it was there in the way that Maki’s expression faltered and relaxed, and within a second she feels the grip loosen around her wrist. 

 

It's then that Maki puffs out a sigh and turns her back to Kaede, her hands drawing up to carefully pull at the hem of her shirt, effectively tugging it up and over her head before bringing it forward to fold and carefully place on the little stool. All the while, however, Kaede's eyes are caught on her girlfriend. They're following up the length of her spine and over her shoulder blades when she rolls them back and straightens up. The way that the lace of her bra fits against her skin so  _ nicely,  _ and the color fits her so  _ well _ . 

 

Her eyes travel further, but they stop when she realizes that Maki is staring directly at her over her shoulder before she can even realize just how hard  _ she's  _ staring. There's a solid few seconds of silence before either of them speak up, but when the silence is broken, it's Maki. 

 

“What,” she hums, eyes narrowing, “are you looking at.”

 

The phrase is so simple, and yet so  _ accusatory _ that it leaves Kaede stunned while she conjures up some bullshit excuse. “Nothing!” she starts, voice coming out admittedly higher than intended. When all she gets is a raised eyebrow, she clears her throat and looks once again over her skin. “You're just pretty, that's all.”

 

Despite what she's pretty sure is a light blush, Maki seems to accept the answer as enough, and she's turning back around without so much as an answer. Kaede, however, doesn't stop staring. It's accidental, mostly, but when she feels almost disappointed at the point that Maki is tugging the new shirt on, she realizes that maybe she's enjoying this more than she should. It's just  _ trying on clothes _ , she tries to think, but it doesn't make it easier to handle when Maki turns around for an opinion and Kaede wants the shirt to be… not there. 

 

_ Maybe this was a mistake.  _

 

Kaede finally breaks after two shirts, turning on her heel in order to pull off her own top, folding it and setting it gently on top of Maki's before she tugs on the shirt she'd intended to try in the first place rather gracelessly. Smoothing out the shirt as she buttons it up, she huffs, turning again to Maki, who's standing topless with a shirt bunched up in one hand. 

 

“How does it look?” she asks, gaze pointed down at herself and all too aware of the heat that's found a place against her cheeks. It fits well, she decides, but wearing  _ blue _ feels odd to her. 

 

“It  _ looks _ like you're flustered.” 

 

“What?” Kaede's head snaps up, and the blush deepens just as she swears Maki's lips curl into the faintest smile. 

 

“You're blushing. You've been staring at me this whole time. You're not that swift, Kaede.”

 

Of course.  _ Leave it to Maki to pick that apart _ , she thinks, hands falling to rest anxiously against her thighs, pressing her skirt into her skin. “Well,” she begins, chewing at her lower lip. “Can you blame me? You really are pretty.” She just wishes that they'd come here to try on new bras, too. 

 

“Yeah, well, a department store changing room isn't really the best place to express how much you love me.” She notes that Maki is playing idly with one of her pigtails, and it tips her off to the fact that she's trying to distract herself when she puffs out her cheeks. 

 

“And why not? I can tell you that as much as I want to, can't I? Because it's true, you know, and-”

 

“We're in a changing room,” Maki shoots back, hand still twirling a strand of her hair around as she looks up at Kaede. 

 

“That shouldn't matter!”

 

“It does.” She drops her hair with the phrase, along with her hands, and promptly drops her skirt without a word. Kaede's left staring, again, and she swears Maki almost looks smug when she asks for one of the skirts they took from the racks. Maki doesn't turn this time as she pulls the skirt on, and takes it off within another second, claiming that it just fits weird while she pulls her own skirt back up long legs. It's shorter than the other, and Kaede has half a mind to thank  _ someone _ for the fact that Maki chose to wear her thigh highs again today. 

 

She's too aware of the fact that Maki's trying to make a point when she's looked up and down, and Maki sighs. 

 

“Are you going to try anything else on, or are you going to keep standing there like an idiot?” she scolds, taking a step forward. And then another. And another. 

 

Until she's standing right in front of Kaede, and her hands go right up to the collar of the shirt she's wearing. 

 

“Maki-” she starts, but she's cut off when Maki clicks her tongue. 

 

“I have to do everything for you, don't I.” She's caught watching Maki unbutton the blue shirt, too baffled to even try and argue before Maki is halfway down the row of buttons, and she brings her hands up to cup Maki's cheeks. 

 

“No,” she manages, eyebrows furrowing. “No, you don't. What are you doing?”

 

Maki rolls her eyes as though Kaede said something absolutely ridiculous before she pulls her face back and continues unbuttoning the shirt, and it's then that Kaede realizes she's  _ blushing _ . 

 

“I'm helping you. God, Kaede, nobody takes that long to try on one shirt, you know. It's a wonder you get ready on time in the morning.”

 

Kaede's hands move up again, grabbing Maki's face before leaning in to kiss her. As soon as she pulls back, however, Maki's eyes flicker up, and her expression twitches. There's a moment that Kaede feels  _ afraid _ , like she'd just made a mistake and she thought that Maki would just walk out of the stall, but she doesn't. Instead, the opposite happens, and Maki's leaning in to kiss her again. Oh. 

 

The action is certainly not unwelcome, especially as Kaede returns the kiss with a smile, and she idly wonders just how long she's been trying to knock her down to this point. It feels like a stupid thought, though, and she tries to shove it to the back of her mind as she feels Maki's hand move back up the row of buttons and to her shoulder, the pads of her fingers soft against her own skin as the button-up is pushed off of her. There's no complaint as it falls to the ground in a blue pool at their feet, her only response being to wrap her arms around Maki's waist carefully. After a moment, it hits her that they're doing this- that they're in a changing room, in public, and they're making out...

 

And then her back is against the wall. 

 

It comes without any warning, and her only answer is a sound against Maki's lips as she's pushed back, Maki's fingers wrapping wonderfully around her wrists and pushing down between her own. The affection is much appreciated, but Kaede can't help herself but wonder where it's coming from as she pulls back from the kiss just enough to breathe. 

 

“Maki-”

 

“Shh. What are you doing? God, it's like you want to get us caught.”

 

“I- don't, that's not it, just-”

 

She's cut off with another kiss- chaste and quick against her lips while she squeezes Maki's hand. It only takes her a moment to forget about the clothes completely- and it's easy to do so when her hands break from Maki's in order to come up and around her, and they find bare skin.

 

Maki's answer is in the way that she leans in after taking a breath and presses a kiss to her neck. There's a gasp of air as she tilts her head into it, and she feels the lips against her skin pull up into a smirk. Dammit. Shifting in her spot, Kaede closes her eyes for just a moment as she adjusts herself, fingers curling against her girlfriend's back as her own pressed against the wall. Maki breaks away only to look at her carefully, as if she's being judged up and down, but within a moment, she's right back against her. 

 

While Maki was particularly good at staying quiet, however, the same could not be said for Kaede. 

 

Once one of Maki's hands comes up into Kaede's hair, Kaede lets a noise out into against her lips, her own hands trailing down to Maki's waist, fingers curling there desperately… and following suit was her knee coming up between her legs. She feels Maki tense, and there's a sense of odd accomplishment tugging at her chest as she feels her move closer into the kiss until her lips are parted and Maki's practically tugging at her hair. Everything feels so dangerous and high risk and Kaede  _ loves _ it. loves the fact that they're doing this, loves that they're getting  _ away  _ with it, but mostly she loves  _ Maki.  _

 

And she doesn't even register Maki's knees between  _ her _ legs until she's moaning into the kiss apparently loud enough to be a distraction, because she immediately feels teeth against her lower lip and she tugs back, surprised.

 

“...What?” The word is forced out almost breathlessly, chest heaving as she tries to catch her breath- catch up with herself and everything around her while her thoughts attempt to clear themselves of just how  _ much _ there is happening. 

 

“You're being loud.” Kaede's cheeks flush indignantly, whining softly as she shifts, because Maki's knee is suddenly down again, and it clicks in between fuzzy thoughts that she actually  _ really _ liked that there. 

 

“I'll be  _ quiet _ , I promise.”

 

“Doubt it. Idiot.” Maki's leg comes up again, as if to prove a point, Kaede mashes her lips into a grim line, eyes closing before she draws in a breath and moves down against her. A squeak pushes past her lips, and the only way she can think to shut herself up is to sink herself into another kiss, which is quickly returned- until Maki's knee moves up and she whines again, and just like before, Maki bites her lip. It's not something that she's surprised at, really- they've been dating long enough for her to know that Maki's a  _ biter _ , but it feels different when it's for the sole purpose of shutting her up. 

 

However, they don't make her any quieter, as they're intended to. Each one is responded to with a quiet groan and rock of her hips against Maki's knee, her head knocking back against the wall. After the second time, she makes a conscious effort to instead 

 

It's completely unexpected, when Maki pulls back entirely, reaching down for her own folded shirt from the bench behind her before she pulls it on, her hands pulling from Kaede's hair as they smooth over the material. 

 

“We're done here,” she announces softly, looking up at Kaede expectantly when she holds her shirt out to her.    
  
“What? No- why?” Kaede’s a bit embarrassed at just how  _ disappointed _ she sounds, but she can’t brush it off, especially as she completely realizes that Maki’s dressed again and she’s draping the clothes that they haven’t even tried on over her arm. Tugging her own shirt back on, she drags her fingers through her hair, finding it all too frizzy and unkempt before deciding that that’s okay- for all anyone else knows, they’d just been trying clothes on.

 

“We’ve been in here long enough, and I want to get home,” is Maki’s response, looking Kaede up and down before she evidently decides that they’re both presentable enough to move to the door and unlock it before she pushes the door open and brings the clothes to the desk, draping them over the edge before she starts away, and Kaede is left hurrying after her as she fixes her shirt. 

 

Once she catches up with her, her cheeks are puffed out, and she brings her hand once again through her hair to reassure herself that she’s at the very least presentable. “Come on, Maki, slow  _ down _ ,” she insists, reaching forward to grab her hand. Maki glances over her shoulder, pausing for just a moment to let her catch up before she’s walking again. 

 

“I’m never going to go clothes shopping with you again, Kaede,” she decides, looking at her girlfriend as they start for the exit. Kaede pouts, squeezing her hand carefully. 

 

“Come on, you don’t mean that.”

 

“I do.”

 

Kaede rolls her eyes as they exit the store, puffing out a breath. She knows it’s a lie just as much as anything else, but she goes along with it regardless, because it’s  _ Maki _ , and that’s the thought in her mind as she leans over to press a quick kiss to her cheek.

 

“Whatever you say.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from some skeletons in Fallout 4 that were in a changing room and I was like "You know what would be a great idea right now."
> 
> Thanks for reading lmao


End file.
